The purpose of this contract is to produce and disseminate two issues (Fall 1998 and Spring 1999) of an NIAAA-sponsored newsletter, linking the producers and users of health services research in the field of alcohol abuse and alcoholism. The major purposes of the newsletter are to: (1) increase awareness of health services research, in general, and of such research in alcohol abuse and alcoholism, in particular; (2) underscore the importance of health services research results and their implication for policy, management and practice; (3) disseminate alcohol abuse and alcoholism research findings to policy makers and practitioners; (4) serve as a liaison among researchers in state and local governments, in non-university settings, and in academia. The newsletter will include such topics as financing of alcohol treatment services, organization of alcohol treatment structure on both the macro- and micro-levels, alcohol-related health services research findings, alcohol-related Congressional legislation, and the priorities and activities of the NIAAA research program.